<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Human by F_A_E_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602911">Something Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R'>F_A_E_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Convin, Fluff, Found Family, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Reed800 - Freeform, Slow Burn, Who is rA9?, dad!hank, do androids sleep now?, everyone would kill for connor, gavin non ce la fa a farcela, ma quindi la Cyberlife come guadagna adesso?, supportive Jericrew is the best Jericrew, the DPD knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Reed odia gli androidi da quando ne ha memoria, ma adesso che gli androidi hanno gli stessi diritti degli esseri umani il giovane detective deve imparare a tenere a freno la lingua.<br/>Connor vorrebbe solamente svolgere il suo lavoro in pace, invece si trova a dover sempre tenere gli occhi aperti nel caso il suo collega al Detroit Police Department decida di giocargli un brutto tiro come a Novembre.<br/>Chiunque penserebbe che affiancare Connor e Gavin sia un suicidio, eppure, quando una nuova pista di omicidi e sparizioni di androidi necessita di investigazioni, il Capitano Fowler assegna il caso proprio a loro due.<br/>E probabilmente sarebbe più facile rimanere concentrati solo sul caso se entrambi si odiassero a morte, il problema è che nessuno dei due ci riesce davvero.<br/>Mentre Hank segue una nuova pista sulla Red Ice, Markus continua a guidare la delegazione androide e Kara ha aperto un Pub in città, Gavin e Connor devono imparare a collaborare per evitare che la scia di thirium già sparso per le strade di Detroit possa aumentare fino al punto di non ritorno. <br/>Nessuno dei due immagina quanto il pericolo gli sia già con il fiato sul collo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’acqua scorreva nel lavandino da cinque minuti ormai.</p>
<p>Gavin Reed la guardava senza realmente vederla, gli occhi fissi al di là di essa e il pensiero altrove.</p>
<p>Era sul suo rumore che cercava di concentrarsi, era sul fruscio continuo che tentava di portare l’attenzione, ma l’unica cosa che riusciva a notare era il tremore delle sue dita strette attorno ai bordi bianchi del lavandino.</p>
<p>L’uomo chiuse le palpebre e trasse un profondo respiro, per poi riaprirle e guardare il suo riflesso nello specchio. Aveva le labbra gonfie, i capelli sudati appiccicati alla fronte e gli occhi cerchiati, un’immagine di sé che non gli diceva davvero niente di nuovo.</p>
<p>- Fai veramente schifo. - mormorò al suo riflesso, prima di chiudere il rubinetto con un gesto meccanico.</p>
<p>Più stanco di quando era andato a dormire, trascinò i piedi fino in camera, ma non tornò a letto.</p>
<p>Recuperò il cellulare dal comodino e sbirciò fuori dalla finestra, dove la pioggia battente colpiva l’asfalto come cariche d’artiglieria: erano le tre e quarantasette e sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a riaddormentarsi.</p>
<p>Fuori, dove di giorno il viavai era sempre in movimento, adesso non c’era anima viva, e la strada era deserta sotto i coni di luce giallastra dei lampioni.</p>
<p>Di tanto in tanto i fari di un’auto fendevano il buio presso l’incrocio in fondo alla strada, ma la pioggia era svelta ad ingoiarli e nasconderli alla vista.</p>
<p>Gavin sbloccò la tastiera un paio di volte, un tic che gli dava l’impressione di starsi occupando di qualcosa e che in realtà lo portava per lo più a fissare uno schermo buio o la bacheca di Facebook aperta per automatismo. Era una delle tante cose che non riusciva a controllare, uno dei dettagli più piccoli e tuttavia più evidenti.</p>
<p>Odiava quel tic. Odiava esserne consapevole.</p>
<p>Un altro click sul bloccaschermo, le tre e cinquantadue. La canotta scolorita dei Green Day che usava per dormire era praticamente da strizzare e gli occhi gli facevano male. Strinse i denti e si spostò in cucina, dove si mise ad armeggiare con la caffettiera.</p>
<p>Non era mai stato un purista del caffè, anzi, a dirla tutta nemmeno gli piaceva più di tanto, ma la caffeina lo teneva in piedi e tanto bastava. Certo, qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio della brodaglia liofilizzata che doveva sorbirsi al lavoro, ecco perché la caffettiera. Dopotutto, e questa era una convinzione che aveva ereditato da tempi migliori, le cose fatte all’italiana erano sempre preferibili.</p>
<p>Il pensiero del lavoro gli strappò un grugnito lieve: non c’era un granché da fare in centrale in quei giorni, il picco di attività che avevano avuto sei mesi prima con la faccenda dei devianti era ormai un ricordo archiviato, e alla omicidi le acque erano tornate tranquille  e vagamente noiose come al solito. L’unica pista decente era una serie di omicidi legati al traffico di Red Ice, ma ovviamente il caso era stato affidato ad Anderson, e a lui erano rimaste le briciole di una Detroit che sembrava di colpo aver messo la testa a posto.</p>
<p>Sbuffò e si accucciò per grattare distrattamente la nuca al suo gatto, attirato dal gorgoglio del caffè che saliva.</p>
<p>- Scusa, Starlord, ti ho svegliato… - sussurrò mentre la bestiola faceva le fusa e poi filava via, già stufa di contatto.</p>
<p>Gavin spense il fornello e si versò il caffè, aggiungendo lo zucchero direttamente dalla zuccheriera.</p>
<p>“Con tutto lo zucchero che hai nel sangue è assurdo che tu sia sempre così incazzato” lo prendeva sempre in giro Tina, inorridita dalle tre bustine che esigeva nel suo caffè durante i tempi morti in centrale.</p>
<p>Solitamente le rispondeva con un ghigno obliquo e un dito medio mentre la donna roteava gli occhi, ma non aveva mai diminuito le dosi di zucchero. Il caffè gli era essenziale per non andare in coma durante i prolissi briefing di Fowler, ma era decisamente troppo amaro per i suoi gusti.</p>
<p>“Già la vita è amara, mi ci manca che lo sia pure il caffè”, si concedeva di scherzare con Chris di tanto in tanto e il collega non lo aveva mai contraddetto.</p>
<p>Bevve piano, le mani avviluppate attorno alla tazza per incamerarne il calore e gli occhi chiusi per contrastare il mal di testa che pian piano si stava impossessando di lui.</p>
<p>L’insonnia era una cosa con cui conviveva da sempre, ma gli incubi non erano una costante. Andavano e venivano senza uno schema preciso, come un canale radio disturbato dalla statica, ed era già da un po’ che non si ritrovava a svegliarsi di soprassalto nel bel mezzo della notte con il cuore che gli martellava in petto e le gambe intrappolate nelle lenzuola.</p>
<p>Nervoso, controllò il cellulare ancora una volta, facendolo roteare in mano con un gesto fluido: le quattro e tre minuti, e il sudore gli si era quasi del tutto asciugato addosso.</p>
<p>Posò la tazza nel lavandino, scosse la testa e guardò di nuovo il diluvio fuori dalla finestra.</p>
<p>Aveva decisamente bisogno di una doccia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>_SOMETHING HUMAN_</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando avevano ristrutturato la centrale, nei primi anni ’20, il vetro era il materiale più in voga. La trasparenza sembrava essere l’elemento preferito degli architetti, e Gavin aveva sempre trovato ironico che lo avessero applicato ad un luogo in cui la trasparenza era la più rara delle merci.</p>
<p>La Polizia, nei diciassette anni di onorato servizio durante i quali aveva potuto assistere in prima persona, aveva omesso e piegato la realtà a proprio favore innumerevoli volte, e lui per primo si era ritrovato a insabbiare qualche dettaglio e a ritoccare i fascicoli delle deposizioni. C’era chi si arruolava con il cuore pieno di belle speranze, ma Gavin li aveva visti tutti chinare il capo piuttosto in fretta e archiviare l’idealismo assieme alle pile di casi irrisolti.</p>
<p>Sbadigliò senza premurarsi di portare una mano alla bocca e si stiracchiò sulla sedia, il monitor del suo terminale che riportava la partita a solitario appena conclusa.</p>
<p>- Che due palle. - biascicò fra sé e sé.</p>
<p>- Beh, Detective Reed, se si attenesse ai suoi orari di servizio la giornata lavorativa non le sembrerebbe così lunga. -gli arrivò in risposta la voce pacata e razionale di Monica, una delle androidi addette alla pulizia che si presentavano all’alba ogni mattina per poi andarsene ben dopo l’ora di cena.</p>
<p>Gavin le rivolse un’occhiata di ghiaccio.</p>
<p>- Tu pensa a pulire per terra. - replicò in un sibilo.</p>
<p>L’androide sgranò appena gli occhi e strinse impercettibilmente la mano attorno al manico della scopa.</p>
<p>- Chiedo scusa, Detective. - mormorò, tornando a svolgere i suoi compiti.</p>
<p>Gavin tornò a concentrarsi sulla scrivania, spostando i fogli impilati, sistemando le penne nella tazza e scorrendo le mail con malcelata insofferenza.</p>
<p>Da quando quel Markus aveva guidato la rivolta degli androidi sei mesi prima le cose erano cambiate drasticamente in città: le prime settimane erano state forse le più intense e alla televisione non si era parlato d’altro che delle trattative fra la delegazione androide di Jericho e il governo. Dicembre era stato una manifestazione continua per le strade innevate di Detroit, e il Primo Gennaio erano entrati in vigore per direttissima gli Android Treaties, segnando di fatto la completa parità legale fra androidi e umani.</p>
<p>Una bella notizia per quegli ammassi di plastica parlanti, una notizia di merda per Gavin che, alla mattina del giorno seguente, aveva dovuto sopportare in silenzio il sorriso di trionfo su quella faccia da cazzo di Anderson e la pacata serenità del suo tirapiedi made-in-CyberLife.</p>
<p>In circostanze differenti Hank si sarebbe beccato un sonoro fanculo e Connor magari pure un pugno nello stomaco, ma si dava il caso che quei merdosi trattati avessero reso illegale anche semplicemente riferirsi agli androidi come oggetti e non come esseri senzienti, così Gavin era stato costretto a chinare il capo e cucirsi la bocca a filo doppio per non beccarsi qualche richiamo disciplinare o peggio, un fermo per cattiva condotta.</p>
<p>Fu con la faccia scura a causa di quei pensieri che, alle sette e cinque in punto, accolse Chris e la sua aria stravolta.</p>
<p>- Hai messo il distintivo al contrario, uomo. - commentò con un cenno della testa alla cintura del collega.</p>
<p>Quello si passò una mano sul volto e lo salutò con un sorriso.</p>
<p>- Lascia perdere, il bambino ha la febbre e ha pianto tutta la notte, avrò dormito due ore. - raccontò senza alcun reale rancore mentre alle sue spalle, sottovetro nel suo ufficio, Fowler sbraitava qualcosa al telefono.</p>
<p>Gavin tolse i piedi dalla scrivania e spinse indietro la seggiola con le ruote, alzandosi e affiancando Chris.</p>
<p>- Amico, ti ci vuole un caffè! - commentò con una sonora pacca sulla spalla mentre l’altro annuiva e si alzava a sua volta, già diretto verso la break room.</p>
<p>- Reed, dammi retta, se vuoi un figlio prenditelo già grande. I neonati sono delle creature del demonio. - esalò l’uomo, porgendogli il terzo caffè della mattinata.</p>
<p>Gavin si lasciò andare ad una risata bassa e sinceramente divertita, le sventure del collega a fargli pesare un po’ meno le sue.</p>
<p>- Tranquillo Miller, non credo correrò il rischio! -  e rise ancora, mentre la pioggia continuava a battere impietosa contro le grandi vetrate della centrale e gli altri agenti pian piano timbravano il cartellino e andavano a prendere posto alle loro scrivanie.</p>
<p>Gavin era sempre il primo ad arrivare e l’ultimo ad andarsene, e i colleghi si divertivano a prenderlo in giro per questo. Era quasi sicuro che girassero leggende metropolitane sul suo conto, e una volta aveva beccato dei novellini sussurrarsi con timore reverenziale che probabilmente il Detective Reed viveva in ufficio. Subito dietro di lui, tuttavia, si piazzava Chris: probabilmente era anche per questo che Fowler aveva preso il giro di affiancarli in missione, perché proprio come per lui la presenza di Chris in centrale era una garanzia. Entrambi avevano accumulato più ore di straordinari di quante ne contasse l’orologio, ma avevano motivi ben diversi per farlo.</p>
<p>Qualcuno che di certo non si era mai preso la briga di dedicare al lavoro un minuto di più di quanto non fosse previsto dal contratto era Anderson.</p>
<p>Gavin aveva pensato che dopo la faccenda dei devianti il vecchio si sarebbe dato un contegno, ma nonostante avesse smesso di puzzare di alcool ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte era comunque raro che timbrasse il cartellino prima delle nove.</p>
<p>Connor, invece… beh, Connor era una macchina, e come tale sembrava essere stato programmato con la precisione di un orologio svizzero. Timbrava tutti i giorni alle otto spaccate, controllava le mail, sistemava i fascicoli, schedulava gli eventuali interrogatori e rimaneva in attesa di direttive seduto alla sua scrivania con la schiena dritta e le labbra morbide appena curvate in un accenno di sorriso, come se apparire costantemente bendisposto nei confronti dell’universo fosse alla base del suo software.</p>
<p>Tutte le volte che Gavin notava quell’espressione doveva stringere i pugni per reprimere l’impulso di cancellargliela a suon di cazzotti, e bisognava ammettere che il fatto che la scrivania di Connor si trovasse esattamente accanto alla sua non aiutava.</p>
<p>Il fatto era che quel manichino di merda lo distraeva di continuo, la sua voce così particolare aveva il potere di fargli interrompere qualsiasi attività monopolizzando la sua concentrazione e il modo schifosamente sereno con cui scherzava con Hank gli mandava il sangue al cervello.</p>
<p>Odiava tutto di Connor, odiava ogni singolo zero e uno del suo codice di programmazione, odiava i suoi occhi castani, quel fastidioso ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, le mani curate, la competenza in ogni situazione.</p>
<p>Più di tutto, odiava che fosse educato con lui.</p>
<p>Alla luce di ciò che era accaduto a Novembre Gavin si era aspettato ostilità da parte sua, o timore, invece Connor si era limitato a ignorarlo. A Gavin era sembrato assurdo e aveva continuato a stuzzicarlo per settimane, quasi ossessionato dalla curiosità di vedere una reazione in lui nonostante la vergogna di averle buscate dall’androide gli bruciasse ancora nelle vene, tuttavia Connor non aveva mai risposto alle sue provocazioni. Tutto quello che Gavin era riuscito ad ottenere era stata una lunga serie di sorrisi preimpostati e una resistenza nonviolenta che non aveva fatto altro che avvalorare la sua teoria: devianti o no, gli androidi rimanevano macchine senza sentimenti. Perché se Connor avesse avuto davvero dei sentimenti avrebbe reagito, se Connor davvero avesse avuto un briciolo di umanità dentro di sé avrebbe portato rancore per l’uomo che aveva tentato di ucciderlo alla prima valida occasione.</p>
<p>E invece Connor continuava ad essere educato nei suoi confronti, continuava ad esibire quel sorriso pacato e proseguire dritto per la sua strada, e ogni giorno Gavin si riscopriva assurdamente deluso nel trovare conferma alla sua convinzione.</p>
<p>- Dannazione, Fowler, spero tu abbia un motivo valido per avermi cacciato giù dal letto alle sette di mattina! -</p>
<p>Gavin fu riportato alla realtà dal berciare irritato di Anderson, che passò davanti alla break room senza degnarli di uno sguardo.</p>
<p>- A quest’ora? - sussurrò Chris fra sé e sé, controllando l’orologio da polso.</p>
<p>Gavin si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi fissi sull’androide che, come un cagnolino bagnato, seguiva a grandi passi il Tenente fin nell’ufficio di Fowler.</p>
<p>- Forse la telefonata di prima era per loro… - osservò assottigliando gli occhi alla ricerca di un dettaglio che potesse dargli ragione.</p>
<p>- Sembrava agitato, magari Hank ha fatto qualche cazzata. O magari l’ha fatta Connor. - commentò poi con un ghigno mentre Chris cercava di indovinare dal labiale che cosa il Capitano stesse dicendo ai due agenti al di là del vetro.</p>
<p>- Oh no. - balbettò mentre Gavin terminava il suo caffè.</p>
<p>- Che c’è? - chiese buttando via il bicchierino.</p>
<p>Gli bastò alzare lo sguardo per capire che quella sarebbe stata una giornata piena di grane: sporto a mezzobusto dalla porta del suo ufficio, Fowler stava facendo loro segno di raggiungerli.</p>
<p>Gavin e Chris scivolarono silenziosamente fuori dalla break room e presero posto accanto agli altri due agenti nell’ufficio di Fowler, andando a mettersi rispettivamente accanto a Connor e ad Hank.</p>
<p>Il Tenente Anderson era scuro in volto e se ne stava a braccia conserte, e Gavin non fu capace di decidere se quel nervosismo fosse da attribuirsi al caso su cui lo aveva aggiornato Fowler o al fatto di essere stato chiamato in servizio così presto. Connor, d’altro canto, se ne stava in piedi accanto al suo partner con la solita compostezza, nonostante la sottile linea che gli attraversava la guancia destra facesse dedurre che si era separato da poco da un cuscino.</p>
<p>Gli androidi dormivano? Aveva sempre pensato che ricaricassero le batterie in quelle stupide pensiline sparse qua e là per la città, ma forse la devianza aveva introdotto nuove abitudini. Gavin immaginò Connor sdraiato in un mare di cuscini a sonnecchiare come un angioletto, con quella stupida bocca socchiusa e i capelli spettinati a ricadergli sulla fronte. Doveva essere perfetto anche da addormentato, lurido automa.</p>
<p>- La nostra Bella Addormentata è stata cacciata giù dal letto con un brusco risveglio? - lo apostrofò con scherno dandogli un colpetto alla guancia con indice e medio proprio in corrispondenza del segno del cuscino.</p>
<p>Ghignò, consapevole grazie al lieve colorito azzurrino che si era impossessato delle sue guance di aver messo in imbarazzo Connor, e non notò che Chris aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo con un vago sorriso né si accorse dell’occhiata di fuoco di Hank. Vide solo che la linea sulla pelle di Connor veniva distesa dal software fino a svanire del tutto.</p>
<p>- Grazie Detective Reed. Effettivamente avevo programmato di essere operativo più tardi, quest’oggi. - si limitò a rispondere Connor con un’espressione neutrale.</p>
<p>- Bravo, aggiustati. Non sia mai che la gente possa scordarsi che sei impeccabile. - sibilò, infastidito.</p>
<p>Persino le pieghe del cuscino erano da censurare? Gli androidi avevano voluto essere come gli umani, ma non lo sarebbero stati mai. La perfezione non era umana, e nessun androide vi avrebbe mai rinunciato, Connor per primo.</p>
<p>- Ordine! - berciò Fowler, rimproverandoli come due scolaretti delle elementari.</p>
<p>Gavin incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò con la spalla alla parete alla sua destra, un perfetto riflesso di Hank dall’altra parte dell’ufficio, e finalmente il Capitano prese a spiegare per quale dannatissimo motivo li avesse chiamati lì dentro.</p>
<p>- Chris, Gavin, come sapete Hank sta seguendo una pista sulla Red Ice. Abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata circa un covo nell’area portuale. Si tratta di un vecchio magazzino dismesso, Hank sospettava si potesse trattare di un loro punto strategico e ne abbiamo ricevuto conferma. Sembrerebbe trattarsi della stessa banda che ha ucciso quei due liceali la settimana scorsa, perciò vogliamo organizzare un blitz. -</p>
<p>Si prese una pausa per respirare e ne approfittò per sondare le reazioni dei sottoposti, ma nessuno emise un fiato.</p>
<p>- Se dovessimo riuscire a mettere le mani su di loro sarebbero una miniera di informazioni sulla rete di traffico della zona del porto. - concluse.</p>
<p>Chris rivolse un’occhiata veloce a Anderson e Gavin fece spallucce.</p>
<p>- Quanto è grande il magazzino? Quante entrate? Hanno vie di fuga? Piantoni? Quanti spacciatori dobbiamo aspettarci? - domandò, giusto per tenersi impegnato. Se aveva capito bene in quell’operazione il suo ruolo sarebbe stato solamente quello di fare numero per la buona riuscita del blitz.</p>
<p>Probabilmente non doveva trattarsi di un’azione ai danni di più di due o tre persone. Non un colpo grosso, ma se davvero fossero stati i pesci giusti da prendere all’amo Hank avrebbe avuto di che divertirsi per i giorni a seguire.</p>
<p>Fu proprio lui a rispondere, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un ragionamento collaterale di cui però non li mise a parte.</p>
<p>- E’ più una rimessa che un vero e proprio magazzino, saranno duecento metri quadri a occhio. Ha un ingresso carrabile e una porta di servizio. Sembrerebbe soppalcato: c’è una scala antincendio esterna. - spiegò.</p>
<p>Connor si morse il labbro inferiore, pensieroso.</p>
<p>- Sono tre accessi da controllare. - considerò, mentre il suo partner annuiva.</p>
<p>- Secondo la soffiata ci saranno solo due persone per un controllo di routine. Nulla di impegnativo, ma dovrete essere tempestivi. - disse Fowler, passandoli tutti e quattro in rassegna con uno sguardo serio.</p>
<p>- Hank sa già l’indirizzo, vi inoltrerò i dettagli sui tablet. - e con quello decretò il briefing concluso.</p>
<p>L’automobile di Hank li condusse attraverso il diluvio scrociante fino alla zona portuale. Gavin si chiedeva come fosse possibile che quel vecchio rottame riuscisse ancora a stare in piedi senza perdere pezzi per strada, ma dopotutto ero una domanda che si faceva sempre anche relativamente ad Hank, perciò si ritrovò a supporre che probabilmente l’uomo e la sua macchina erano legati da chissà quale contratto diabolico. Bisognava ammettere però che non era male, gli interni erano incredibilmente puliti e i sedili in pelle erano comodi.</p>
<p>L’acqua sferzava i finestrini e le spesse nuvole nere continuavano a immergere la città nel buio nonostante il mattino stesse avanzando, ma quello non era altro che un elemento a loro favore.</p>
<p>- Con tutta questa pioggia non ci sentiranno di certo arrivare. - commentò Chris, controllando per l’ennesima volta sul suo tablet le informazioni aggiuntive che aveva inviato Fowler.</p>
<p>Gavin fece per rispondere, ma Connor fu più veloce.</p>
<p>- La visibilità è ridotta però, in caso di fuga sarebbero avvantaggiati dalla conoscenza del luogo. Non dobbiamo lasciare che escano dalla rimessa. -</p>
<p>Gavin ghignò mentre l’auto rallentava e Hank spegneva i fari per non attirare l’attenzione nell’ultimo tratto di strada.</p>
<p>- Non ne avranno il tempo. - assicurò rivolgendo un’occhiata tronfia all’androide attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.</p>
<p>Anderson sbuffò dal sedile del guidatore e tirò il freno a mano, per poi spegnere il motore.</p>
<p>- Ci servono vivi, Reed. Vedi di non pisciare fuori dal vaso. - fu il suo ammonimento.</p>
<p>Nel buio del mattino, si voltò verso i sedili posteriori con aria grave, i capelli grigi raccolti in un mezzo codino disordinato nel fallimentare tentativo di tenersi gli occhi liberi dai ciuffi.</p>
<p>- Chris, tu entrerai dall’ingresso pedonale, io e Connor prenderemo quello carrabile. Gavin, tu sei il miglior tiratore, perciò ci coprirai dalla porta di emergenza. -</p>
<p>Gli altri tre si guardarono perplessi; che ne fossero felici o meno sapevano tutti che il tiratore migliore nel gruppo era Connor: il suo software aveva un margine di errore sulla mira prossimo allo zero e le sue abilità lo rendevano di certo l’agente più adatto al compito di cecchino, ma tutti sapevano che Hank non se ne sarebbe mai separato e ribattere sarebbe stato inutile.</p>
<p>- E porta di emergenza sia. - si limitò quindi a biascicare Gavin, seccato dall’essere stato bellamente estromesso dall’azione.</p>
<p>Sapeva che Hank non si fidava di lui e dopo gli eventi di Novembre capiva anche perché, tuttavia l’idea di essere stato arbitrariamente messo da parte lo irritava non poco.</p>
<p>Che odiasse Connor oltre ogni misura non implicava che in servizio fosse sempre impeccabile. Anzi.</p>
<p>Uscirono dall’auto quasi simultaneamente, accolti dalla violenza della pioggia che in una manciata di secondi li rese zuppi fino all’osso.</p>
<p>- Occhi aperti. - si limitò ad ordinare Anderson, poi con un cenno della testa decretò ufficialmente incominciato il blitz.</p>
<p>Gavin non attese oltre, estrasse la pistola dalla fondina e si mosse velocemente verso le scale antincendio, salendole con cautela per non fare rumore o scivolare.</p>
<p>La porta non era come se l’era aspettata: credeva di dover scassinare una tagliafuoco, invece davanti a lui se ne stava placida e mezza scrostata una semplice porta di lamiera. Posò piano una mano sulla maniglia, così, giusto per tentare la sorte, ma quando la porta non oppose resistenza al suo tocco Gavin si accorse che qualcosa non andava.</p>
<p>Si voltò di scatto per tentare di avvisare Chris, ma il collega, a piedi diversi metri sotto di lui, aveva già svoltato l’angolo pronto a sfondare l’ingresso principale.</p>
<p>Accadde tutto contemporaneamente: Chris sfondò la porta d’ingresso, Hank e Connor entrarono nella rimessa a pistole spianate e Gavin, con il cuore in gola, scivolò oltre la porta di lamiera per ritrovarsi su un camminamento di metallo che seguiva l’intero perimetro della struttura.</p>
<p>- Mani in alto, polizia! - sentì urlare Connor al piano di sotto.</p>
<p>Ma quello che doveva essere un semplice blitz ai danni di due ignari scagnozzi della banda si presentò immediatamente agli occhi di Gavin nella sua terrificante realtà: quella che avevano ricevuto non era stata una soffiata, ma un invito dritto dritto in una trappola.</p>
<p>Il primo colpo di pistola partì senza che nemmeno avessero potuto rendersene conto, Hank afferrò Connor per un braccio e lo trascinò al riparo dietro un vecchio macchinario abbandonato. Dall’altro lato della rimessa, Chris aprì il fuoco sull’uomo che aveva sparato, ma altri tre criminali gli furono addosso.</p>
<p>Gavin non perse tempo e prese la mira, colpendo a un braccio uno degli assalitori e permettendo al collega di liberarsi e nascondersi a sua volta, ma il suo intervento rese evidente la sua posizione e lo costrinse a spostarsi lungo il perimetro del capannone.</p>
<p>Dannazione, così era terribilmente esposto!</p>
<p>Hank e Connor tentarono di aprirgli una finestra con del fuoco di copertura, ma se era riuscito a contare correttamente erano sei gli individui di cui dovevano occuparsi, e questo li portava automaticamente in inferiorità numerica.</p>
<p>Un colpo nemico andò a rimbalzare contro una delle sbarre della ringhiera a un palmo dal ginocchio di Gavin e il ragazzo si buttò a terra rotolando appena in tempo per evitare un proiettile che gli avrebbe aperto in due la fronte.</p>
<p>Erano disorganizzati, ma bene addestrati, la scuola della strada immediatamente riconoscibile nell’assenza totale di una formazione uniforme fra le loro fila.</p>
<p>- RK800 a Centrale, abbiamo subito un’imboscata, ci servono rinforzi! - sentì Connor da sei metri più in basso, in collegamento wireless con il centralino della Polizia mentre caricava e si sporgeva per sparare.</p>
<p>Hank, nel frattempo, aveva abbandonato la sua postazione per correre in soccorso di Chris, mentre Gavin faceva quello che poteva per coprire loro le spalle.</p>
<p>Era ovvio, era ovvio che era tutto programmato! Lo aveva capito sin dal primo momento, da quando la porta di emergenza si era aperta senza un cigolio sotto il suo tocco leggero: quale banda organizzata si sarebbe mai permessa di dimenticare aperto un ingresso al loro magazzino di Red Ice? Era così palese!</p>
<p>- Hank! - esclamò Connor, ma Chris neutralizzò il nemico che puntava al loro comandante con un colpo ad una spalla che gli fece cadere la pistola di mano.</p>
<p>Anderson la raccolse e la puntò contro un altro malvivente, tenendolo sotto tiro mentre Miller si gettava all’inseguimento di un terzo elemento che stava tentando di uscire e lo atterrava con una spallata.</p>
<p>Gavin raggiunse finalmente una delle due rampe di scale che collegavano il camminamento al resto della rimessa, cercando di evitare i colpi a lui diretti mentre Connor tentava di raggiungere Hank e Chris e liberarsi di uno dei tre nemici rimasti in piedi.</p>
<p>- Levati di mezzo, schifoso! - berciò uno degli uomini, assestando un pugno violento in faccia a Connor che lo colse in contropiede e lo spedì dritto in terra.</p>
<p>- Connor! - esclamò Gavin, alzando la pistola per evitare che gli sparassero, ma l’assalitore ignorò l’androide e corse dall’altra parte del magazzino e sparì alla loro vista celato dal grande macchinario dietro al quale si era riparato Connor poco prima.</p>
<p>- Ce l’hanno con Hank! - esclamò quello, sentendo altri colpi di pistola e imprecazioni arrivare dal fondo della rimessa.</p>
<p>- Lo so! - berciò Gavin in risposta, scrollandosi di dosso il malvivente che gli si era lanciato contro e mettendolo al tappeto con una presa e una ginocchiata alla bocca dello stomaco.</p>
<p>Niente morti, aveva detto Anderson, ma forse in quel caso sarebbe convenuto spedire almeno uno di quegli stronzi al creatore.</p>
<p>Ebbe solo il tempo di pensarlo, solo il tempo di rendersi conto di aver abbassato la guardia prima che la sua coscienza recepisse il rumore dello sparo.</p>
<p>Una frazione di secondo di troppo, una distrazione banale e decisiva. I suoi riflessi non sarebbero stati veloci abbastanza, c’era ancora un uomo in piedi e Gavin non era stato tempestivo a sufficienza da disarmarlo o cercarsi un riparo.</p>
<p>Sentì il rumore dello sparo, qualcosa di caldo sul volto, un altro rumore improvviso e poi ci fu silenzio, un silenzio terribile coperto da un lungo fischio nelle orecchie mentre il dolore alla schiena sbattuta con violenza contro i gradini della scala gli faceva capire di essere caduto.</p>
<p>Lo avevano colpito?</p>
<p>Una frazione di secondo, bastò solo quello affinché Gavin si rendesse conto di cosa era successo.</p>
<p>Accanto all’uomo che aveva atterrato lui stesso, riverso sul pavimento, se ne stava immobile colui che gli aveva sparato, una pozza di sangue ad espandersi sul cemento attorno al suo volto: era morto.</p>
<p>- Gavin, stai bene? -</p>
<p>La voce di Connor lo raggiunse distorta, come un disco rotto, come se avesse avuto la testa sott’acqua.</p>
<p>L’androide era esattamente davanti a lui, le braccia tese in avanti a puntellarsi contro i gradini e il busto a schermargli la vista sul magazzino.</p>
<p>- Gavin? - ripeté, ma Gavin non rispose, gli occhi sgranati mentre la chiazza blu si espandeva sulla sua divisa attorno al foro del proiettile.</p>
<p>E Gavin capì, mentre tutto tornava ad assumere consistenza e da fuori in mezzo al diluvio risuonavano le sirene spiegate della Polizia, capì che quello che sentiva gocciolargli lungo il viso non era il suo sangue, ma apparteneva all’androide.</p>
<p>- Io… - balbettò, incapace di comprendere se fosse riuscito a pronunciarlo ad alta voce o se il suono gli fosse rimasto intrappolato fra le labbra.</p>
<p>- Gavin, sei ferito? - domandò di nuovo Connor, ma questa volta la sua voce si incrinò e il suo volto fu attraversato da una smorfia.</p>
<p>- Cristo, Connor! - fu l’unica risposta che fu in grado di dargli, prendendolo per le braccia e facendolo sedere sui gradini accanto a lui.</p>
<p>La chiazza blu continuava ad espandersi, la giuntura fra braccio e spalla irrimediabilmente danneggiata dal proiettile.</p>
<p>- Bisognerà sostituirla. - considerò Connor con un sorriso vagamente seccato, ma Gavin si accorse che faticava a parlare.</p>
<p>- Con… - incominciò, ma fu bloccato all’istante.</p>
<p>- Non preoccuparti, gli androidi non sentono dolore. Sono solo impulsi diretti al sistema centrale che causano una reazione di cortocircuito momentaneo, nulla di più. - lo tranquillizzò, probabilmente impietosito dalla sua espressione sconvolta.</p>
<p>- Cazzo, Connor, questo è esattamente come funziona il dolore! - gli urlò in faccia mentre il ragazzo sorrideva ancora una volta prima di accasciarsi appena in avanti.</p>
<p>- Hey, coglione, no eh! - si ritrovò a balbettare Gavin, ma prima che potesse anche solo pensare a qualunque cosa Hank e Chris fecero la loro comparsa da dietro l’ingombrante macchinario.</p>
<p>Chris si precipitò ad ammanettare l’uomo che aveva atterrato Gavin poco prima, ma l’attenzione di Anderson era tutta sul sangue: quello rosso del malvivente e quello blu del suo protetto. Gli ci volle il tempo di un respiro per rendersi conto che Connor era stato colpito.</p>
<p>- Connor! Connor stai bene? Connor! - esclamò, gettandosi in suo soccorso e strappandolo letteralmente dalla presa di Gavin.</p>
<p>L’androide annuì, affaticato ma presente.</p>
<p>- Credo di star andando in arresto forzato. - spiegò, mentre attorno a loro altri agenti si affaccendavano e qualcuno chiamava un’ambulanza.</p>
<p>Hank alzò la testa di scatto e la furia nei suoi occhi fu capace di far indietreggiare Gavin fino a sbattere con la schiena contro le sbarre della ringhiera.</p>
<p>- Che cazzo gli hai fatto?! - urlò fuori di sé, il thirium di Connor a inzaccherargli la giacca.</p>
<p>Gavin aprì la bocca per replicare, ma quella domanda ebbe solamente l’effetto di riportarlo a Novembre, con il calcio freddo della pistola fra le mani e la nuca di Connor nel mirino.</p>
<p>- Io… io non… - balbettò ancora.</p>
<p>- Hank, va tutto bene, Hank… - sentì che Connor cercava di calmare le acque, la voce impastata da quello che, simulazione o no, sembrava proprio dolore, ma Gavin continuava a non vederlo davanti a sé.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi gli riportavano la sala delle prove, le orecchie il rumore metallico del proiettile che rimbalzava dopo essere stato schivato.</p>
<p>Nella rimessa Hank gli stava urlando contro i peggio improperi, trattenuto da Chris mentre dei paramedici entravano dall’accesso carrabile e si affrettavano a soccorrere Connor, ma Gavin non era lì.</p>
<p>Gavin era in Centrale, riverso per terra dopo averle prese di santa ragione dall’androide che adesso gli aveva salvato la vita.</p>
<p>Si portò una mano alla guancia e tentò di pulirsi via il sangue, ma le dita gli tremavano e le orecchie avevano ripreso a fischiargli.</p>
<p>- Si sente bene? Sta perdendo del sangue, è il caso di farle un check. Venga, la accompagno. - una giovane androide paramedica doveva aver fatto un controllo rapido delle sue condizioni e aver identificato qualche ferita leggera, forse proiettili che lo avevano preso di striscio o abrasioni dovute alla colluttazione, ma nonostante Gavin si fosse alzato per seguirla all’esterno, dove l’ambulanza stava caricando Connor per spedirlo a farsi riparare, non registrò realmente nulla di quello che stava succedendo.</p>
<p>Aveva già visto il thirium spandersi come sangue umano, aveva già visto androidi morire, ma non si era mai trattato di androidi che conosceva, non si era mai trattato di<em> Connor</em>.</p>
<p>Si rese conto con la violenza di un pugno nello stomaco che se a Novembre il suo colpo fosse andato a segno Connor sarebbe morto. Morto realmente, come un umano. Morto sul serio, definitivamente.</p>
<p>Per mano sua.</p>
<p>Con la coda dell’occhio vide gli uomini della banda sfilare ammanettati e venire caricati sulle automobili della Polizia, mentre Hank discuteva animatamente con i paramedici e alla fine otteneva di poter salire sull’ambulanza.</p>
<p>- Miller! Fai rapporto tu! - lo sentì urlare all’indirizzo di Chris, prima che il portellone dell’ambulanza si chiudesse.</p>
<p>L’ultima cosa che Gavin vide fu il gomito di Connor sporgere dalla barella.</p>
<p>Abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse solo in quel momento che era di nuovo all’aperto e stava ancora diluviando.</p>
<p>- Gavin, stai bene? - gli chiese Chris non appena l’androide paramedica lo ebbe lasciato solo.</p>
<p>Gavin annuì, ma non lo guardò in faccia.</p>
<p>- Sì. Sì, sto bene, Connor mi ha… -</p>
<p>Non lo disse, non riuscì a pronunciarlo ad alta voce.</p>
<p>Stava ancora diluviando, e la pioggia aveva lavato via il thirium dalla sua mano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hank non aveva l’abitudine di fare colazione. Di solito si alzava all’ultimo minuto, si rendeva vagamente presentabile, tracannava letteralmente quello che riusciva a trovare sparso per la cucina e poi usciva. Un modus operandi terribilmente deleterio, considerata anche l’età che avanzava. Per questo, da quando si era trasferito da lui, Connor aveva preso l’abitudine di essere operativo almeno mezz’ora prima di Hank per preparargli la colazione.</p>
<p>Ovviamente all’inizio l’uomo aveva sbraitato che se lo aveva invitato a vivere da lui non era per avere una domestica che lo assillasse con le sue idee di dieta sana e equilibrata, ma Connor si era reso conto molto in fretta che erano molte le cose alle quali Hank si ritrovava a cedere, se era lui a chiedergliele.</p>
<p>Insomma, aveva in un certo senso ascendente su di lui, e se questo poteva essere utile a rimettere l’uomo sulle sue gambe una volta per tutte Connor era più che intenzionato a giocarsi ogni singola carta in suo possesso.</p>
<p>Per quella mattina aveva preparato uova strapazzate, pane imburrato e marmellata, mentre il caffè saliva lentamente nella caffettiera.</p>
<p>Hank si era lamentato che acquistarne una fosse uno spreco di soldi, ma Connor aveva sufficienti informazioni in merito da sapere che, in certi casi, le cose fatte all’italiana erano preferibili.</p>
<p>- Hank! Sono le otto, è pronto il caffè! - lo chiamò sbattendo le nocche contro la porta della stanza da letto.</p>
<p>Sorprendentemente l’uscio si aprì senza che dovesse chiamare di nuovo, e poco ci mancò che bussasse in faccia al padrone di casa.</p>
<p>- Han-! Oh, buongiorno! -</p>
<p>Hank soffocò uno sbadiglio e si passò una mano fra i capelli spettinati, per poi dedicargli un’espressione sghemba che Connor aveva imparato a interpretare come un sorriso.</p>
<p>- Buongiorno ragazzo. Devo aspettarmi altri piatti rotti in cucina? - domandò ironico mentre marciava a passo strascicato verso il bagno.</p>
<p>Le guance di Connor si fecero azzurrine.</p>
<p>- Non era colpa mia. - si difese, gettando un’occhiata vagamente risentita al braccio meccanico abbandonato in fondo al corridoio.</p>
<p>Il brutto di essere un modello RK era che i pezzi di ricambio andavano richiesti su misura, e sospettava che alla CyberLife se la fossero presa comoda di proposito.</p>
<p>In quei quindici giorni di convalescenza che aveva trascorso a casa dopo l’incidente nella rimessa giù al porto gli era stato rifilato un braccio provvisorio di un PC200, che però si era dimostrato compatibile solo al 65%.</p>
<p>Era dovuto tornare in ospedale due volte per farsi sistemare la giuntura della spalla e il primo dei due interventi era durato un sacco di tempo, proprio a causa dei problemi che il braccio difettoso creava nel collegamento.</p>
<p>Il software continuava a dare errore e il ragazzo che si era occupato di lui, un ingegnere neolaureato assunto dalla CyberLife dopo la rivolta, aveva fatto del suo meglio per aggirare i vari firewall e riuscire a silenziare il messaggio di errore che il sistema forniva ogni volta che Connor cercava di utilizzare il braccio sinistro.</p>
<p>Hank aveva preteso di assistere all’operazione, e la prima volta che l’ingegnere aveva nominato il messaggio di errore il poliziotto aveva ingenuamente pensato alla classica finestra 404 dei computer, ma la problematica in realtà si traduceva nel concreto come piccoli cortocircuiti o, più semplicemente, spasmi.</p>
<p>- Diavolo, non può lavorare in queste condizioni! Cerca di rimetterlo in sesto! - aveva sbraitato il tenente quando, sollecitato dal giovane, Connor aveva provato a muovere il braccio e uno spasmo improvviso gli aveva fatto scaraventare dall’altro lato dell’ambulatorio il fermacarte che gli era stato messo in mano.</p>
<p>L’ingegnere era sbiancato e aveva smanettato ancora un pochino con le impostazioni, cercando di calibrare la sensibilità agli impulsi, ma al secondo tentativo, dopo che inizialmente le cose sembravano star andando bene, Connor gli aveva dato un cazzotto sul naso stendendo in avanti il braccio in maniera meccanica e piuttosto violenta, e l’esperimento aveva dovuto dichiararsi fallito.</p>
<p>- Sono veramente dispiaciuto, ma temo che sia meglio che si prenda qualche giorno di pausa dal lavoro finché non riceveremo il pezzo corretto. - aveva esalato il poveretto sotto lo sguardo accusatore di Hank, prima di impostare le funzionalità del braccio su risparmio energetico nella speranza che i cortocircuiti si limitassero.</p>
<p>Bisognava ammettere che non era stato proprio completamente un disastro, dopotutto Connor era riuscito a sopravvivere in maniera piuttosto discreta in quei giorni. Lo stesso non si poteva dire delle stoviglie di casa Anderson, fracassate senza pietà dagli spasmi continui dell’androide, sempre più mortificato.</p>
<p>Hank aveva finito quasi per abituarsi a quella strana routine, nonostante avesse categoricamente vietato a Connor di servirgli i pasti.</p>
<p>- Facciamo che il cibo lo maneggio io, ok? - aveva intimato con un’alzata di sopracciglia e un mezzo sorriso quando, in un momento assolutamente insospettabile, il suo coinquilino aveva girato il polso di scatto facendo volare sulla felpa di Hank un’intera fetta di pizza.</p>
<p>All’inizio Connor si era sentito in colpa da morire: certo, ormai erano passati mesi da quando aveva deviato, eppure una parte di sé, una sostanziale parte di sé, aveva ancora l’istinto alla perfezione. Era stato creato per essere impeccabile, per eseguire i comandi in modo pulito e preciso e affidabile, e non essere in grado di portare a compimento anche i gesti più semplici era una cosa che non aveva mai realmente sperimentato e che lo faceva sentire un fallimento.</p>
<p>Pensava che Hank si sarebbe infastidito, e una piccola parte di lui aveva paura che, stufo di tutto quel teatrino, gli avrebbe ordinato di lasciare la sua casa e non distruggere quel poco di stabile che gli era rimasto negli anni. Una paura assurda, visto che Hank sembrava trovare quella situazione dannatamente divertente, ma Connor aveva imparato che le emozioni che aveva scoperto di poter provare erano del tutto irrazionali e cercare di dominarle, di razionalizzarle, era un obbiettivo che spesso sfuggiva alle sue facoltà.</p>
<p>Hank uscì dal bagno e dedicò un’occhiata veloce a Connor, quasi stesse eseguendo un check sui suoi circuiti, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo e si sedette a tavola per fare colazione.</p>
<p>- Allora? Pronto per il grande rientro? - gli domandò, sistemando una forchettata di uova sul pane imburrato e addentandolo senza decenza.</p>
<p>Connor si ritrovò ad arricciare il naso: non era così che aveva inteso la colazione.</p>
<p>- Il braccio nuovo non ha dato alcun segnale di errore dal giorno dell’impianto, non dovrei creare problemi. - rispose, una ruga sottilissima a formarsi fra le sopracciglia appena aggrottate.</p>
<p>Hank lo guardò dall’altro lato del tavolo e le sue labbra si curvarono dolcemente verso l’alto, un’espressione nuova che Connor stava imparando a conoscere pian piano, un’espressione che, dati alla mano, sfoderava soltanto con lui.</p>
<p>- Andrà tutto bene, ragazzo. E se avrai qualche spasmo e ti verrà da lanciare un monitor spero che tu lo lancerai in faccia a Reed. - scherzò, sporgendosi in avanti e stringendogli appena la spalla nuova in un gesto di conforto.</p>
<p>Connor sorrise, ma l’immagine del Detective Reed steso in terra con un monitor a ricordargli l’esistenza della forza di gravità non lo fece sghignazzare come Hank.</p>
<p>A dirla tutta, una parte di sé, quella più irrazionale, non vedeva l’ora di poterlo incontrare di nuovo.</p>
<p>Da quando era rimasto a casa dal lavoro tutti i colleghi si erano premurati di contattarlo, qualcuno tramite Hank e qualcuno direttamente con dei messaggi personali. Sembrava che la sua assenza fosse stata accolta con dispiacere in Centrale, ma se c’era qualcuno che non si era più fatto vivo, quel qualcuno era proprio Gavin.</p>
<p>Non che si aspettasse una telefonata o un augurio di pronta guarigione, eppure in un certo senso aveva creduto che l’uomo avrebbe trovato il modo di infastidirlo anche a distanza.</p>
<p>E invece niente, di Gavin Reed non si era vista nemmeno l’ombra in quindici giorni.</p>
<p>Hank finì di prepararsi senza fretta, mentre Connor lavava le stoviglie con rinnovata sicurezza e Sumo, stravaccato ai piedi del tavolo, gli faceva compagnia muovendo piano la coda a destra e a sinistra.</p>
<p>Arrivarono in Centrale con una buona mezz’ora di ritardo, un vero record positivo che Connor registrò con una certa soddisfazione: negli ultimi mesi l’umore di Hank era andato migliorando sempre di più e gli effetti di questo cambiamento lento ma costante si vedevano nelle cose più piccole e disparate, una fra le tante l’attitudine dell’uomo nei confronti del lavoro.</p>
<p>Quando si erano conosciuti a Novembre, Connor aveva capito immediatamente che l’Hank brillante e reattivo dei tempi della Red Ice Task Force era ormai solo un ricordo, eppure quando nel bar di Jimmy gli aveva nominato una nuova potenziale pista di omicidi aveva visto i suoi occhi brillare di qualcosa di antico, una curiosità che lasciava intuire il talento fra i fumi dell’alcool. Adesso, quella curiosità acquattata in fondo alle iridi del Tenente era tornata a brillare genuina nei suoi sorrisi, nel suo salutare i colleghi con un ampio gesto della mano e nel presentarsi in ufficio <em>quasi</em> in orario.</p>
<p>Per quell’ultimo punto, a dirla tutta, Connor era convinto che Hank lo facesse apposta.</p>
<p>- Buongiorno a tutti! - esclamò infatti l’uomo, dopo aver timbrato il cartellino con un movimento pigro e aver percorso il corridoio che conduceva all’open space.</p>
<p>- Buongiorno Tenente! - lo salutò Chris Miller con un cenno del capo e un’espressione educata.</p>
<p>Il suo sguardo, però, mutò drasticamente quando incrociò gli occhi dell’androide.</p>
<p>- Connor! Come stai?! Ah, che bello rivederti! - esclamò, sorpreso eppure apparentemente felice, muovendosi verso di lui e azzerando la distanza che li separava con un paio di ampie falcate.</p>
<p>- Buongiorno Agente Miller, io… - ma non riuscì a concludere la frase, Chris gli gettò le braccia al collo in un abbraccio sentito che gli fece istintivamente affluire il thirium alle guance.</p>
<p>- Sto bene, grazie… - replicò, stupito da quella reazione e un poco frastornato.</p>
<p>Fu una seconda voce a rincarare la dose, un trillo allegro che aumentò ancora l’azzurro sul suo volto.</p>
<p>- Connor! Quanto mi sei mancato! Stai bene? - e furono le braccia dell’Agente Chen a circondargli la vita quando Chris lo ebbe lasciato andare.</p>
<p>- Ciao Tina… Sto bene, non… non era niente di grave, ve lo ho già detto! - fu il suo saluto imbarazzato mentre, appoggiato alla sua scrivania, Hank si godeva la scena con aria soddisfatta.</p>
<p>- Hank ci ha detto che hai avuto problemi con il braccio nuovo, come va adesso? - incalzò Miller, Tina che annuiva accanto a lui.</p>
<p>- Non farlo mai più, Connor. Chris si è cagato addosso, pensava che ti avrebbero disassemblato e non ti avremmo visto mai più. - raccontò la ragazza con un sorriso all’indirizzo del collega, che negò imbarazzato.</p>
<p>- Che esagerata! Solo, insomma, non è stato bello vederti filare via in ambulanza, perdevi un sacco di thirium, ci siamo preoccupati! - si giustificò grattandosi la nuca.</p>
<p>Connor assaporò quelle parole lentamente, lasciando che filtrassero attraverso ogni livello della sua coscienza.</p>
<p>I suoi colleghi si erano preoccupati per lui, Chris si era spaventato ed era stato in pensiero e a Tina era mancata la sua presenza in Centrale.</p>
<p>Forse era una cosa scontata, una reazione ovvia a cui era stupido reagire in quel modo, ma Connor si sentiva felice. Non aveva mai pensato di stare antipatico a Miller e Chen, entrambi gli agenti erano sempre stati gentili e bendisposti nei suoi confronti, ma mai avrebbe creduto che sarebbero potuti arrivare a preoccuparsi per lui o sentire la sua mancanza.</p>
<p>Nonostante avesse deviato da mesi erano ancora moltissime le dinamiche che Connor non capiva, che non riusciva ad afferrare: un conto era la teoria, era l’analisi schietta della psicologia umana, erano i modelli sociologici e le statistiche comportamentali, tutto un altro paio di maniche era ritrovarsene protagonista, perdere il punto di vista esterno per ritrovarsi al centro della questione, soggetto e non più oggetto della deduzione.</p>
<p>Ora capiva da cosa derivasse quella continua confusione che, nell’autunno precedente, gli aveva fatto pensare agli umani come a creature governate dal caos. Le emozioni non erano qualcosa di definito e prevedibile come un software programmato a puntino, non rispondevano alle leggi ineludibili di un diagramma di flusso. Erano talmente soggettive, talmente imprevedibili e variegate, talmente intense e inattese che erano capace di mandare in tilt i suoi sistemi, sparandogli il thirium alle guance o in fondo ai piedi a seconda della situazione, facendolo sentire inadeguato, invincibile, o semplicemente confuso.</p>
<p>Adesso, per esempio, in lui convivevano contemporaneamente tutti e tre gli stati, mentre gli agenti continuavano a bombardarlo di domande e chiacchiere e risate felici e Connor cercava con gli occhi il sostegno di Hank.</p>
<p>- No, davvero, sto bene, non è stato nulla di grave… - spiegò con un sorriso sincero per tranquillizzare i colleghi mentre tentava di raggiungere la sua scrivania.</p>
<p>Solo allora si accorse che, seduto al suo posto con le braccia conserte e l’espressione torva, Gavin Reed li stava osservando in silenzio.</p>
<p>Il thirium defluì rapido dalle guance di Connor, mentre anche gli altri due abbassavano il tono fino ad esaurire il loro chiacchiericcio nel silenzio.</p>
<p>L’androide non disse nulla, lo sguardo incatenato a quello di Reed e il desiderio di dirgli qualcosa a muovergli le gambe verso la scrivania del detective.</p>
<p>Non sapeva nemmeno lui come incominciare la conversazione, né perché sentisse la necessità di farlo. Tutto quello che sapeva era che l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto erano nel magazzino e il suo sangue azzurro gli imbrattava le guance, e che in quei quindici giorni di convalescenza gli era stato impossibile non pensare all’espressione sconvolta sul viso di Gavin e alla sua voce alterata che lo chiamava per nome.</p>
<p>- Buongiorno, Detective Reed. - disse solamente, aspettandosi un insulto o qualche acido commento dei suoi.</p>
<p>Gavin non disse nulla, resse il suo sguardo in silenzio, la mascella contratta e le labbra per un istante increspate da un fremito che Connor temette di aver solo immaginato.</p>
<p>- Connor. - disse solamente l’uomo, l’espressione dura e una sorta di ringhio lontano nella voce.</p>
<p>L’androide gli rivolse un sorriso educato, ma fu tutto ciò che poté permettersi: Gavin si alzò di scatto spingendo indietro la seggiola e, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, gli diede le spalle e marciò a passo deciso verso la break room.</p>
<p>- Che gran testa di cazzo! - sentì sbottare Hank alle sue spalle, prima che il Tenente si decidesse a sedersi e a controllare la mail.</p>
<p>Connor rimase in piedi in mezzo al corridoio, imbambolato e assurdamente mortificato da quel comportamento incomprensibile. Insomma, non che si aspettasse da Gavin la stessa reazione che aveva avuto dagli altri, ma venire ignorato completamente… no, quello proprio non pensava fosse possibile.</p>
<p>- Non dargli retta, Connor. Non ce l’ha con te. - cercò di tranquillizzarlo Chris con un’amichevole e comprensiva pacca sulla spalla.</p>
<p>Tina incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò, seccata.</p>
<p>- No, tranquillo. E’ solo particolarmente odioso. Sono quindici giorni che fa lo stronzo così. E’ intrattabile, e io ci ho dovuto fare pattuglia insieme per una settimana. - si lamentò.</p>
<p>Chris sorrise e diede una leggera spallata a Tina, per poi rivolgersi nuovamente all’androide.</p>
<p>- Tranquillo, prima o poi gli passerà e tornerà a tormentarti come al solito… -</p>
<p>- Beh, non è che ne sia così smanioso, in realtà! - replicò Connor con un’espressione divertita, prima di andare a sedersi al suo posto e incassare lo sguardo curioso di Hank.</p>
<p>- Tutto bene, ragazzo? - gli domandò a bassa voce.</p>
<p>Connor annuì, si collegò al suo terminale ed eseguì un check veloce delle sue funzioni per assicurarsi che il braccio non desse problemi.</p>
<p>- Tutto bene. Direi che possiamo incominciare da dove ci eravamo fermati. -</p>
<p>Lanciò un ultimo sguardo obliquo alla break room, dalla quale Reed non era ancora tornato, poi si concentrò definitivamente sul lavoro: nella mail aveva una valanga di casi di cui occuparsi, era meglio mettersi subito d’impegno.</p>
<p>Connor si accorse presto che c’era tanto da recuperare. Era stato assente per ben quindici giorni, e di certo il crimine a Detroit non si era fermato solamente perché lui era indisposto.</p>
<p>Quando, dopo le vicende di Novembre, Fowler gli aveva comunicato di averlo assunto per direttissima, Connor era rimasto stupito. La CyberLife lo aveva proposto al Dipartimento come aiuto per le indagini, non certo come membro fisso e stipendiato, e l’idea di aver ottenuto un posto fra le fila della polizia senza nemmeno affrontare uno straccio di esame lo aveva messo a disagio.</p>
<p>“E che cazzo di esame dovrei farti fare? Hai un fottuto laboratorio d’analisi in bocca, non basta?” era stata la replica assurdamente divertita di Fowler.</p>
<p>“Non so cosa volesse farsene la CyberLife di te dopo aver risolto la faccenda dei devianti, ma di sicuro io non ho alcuna intenzione di disattivarti o regalarti in beneficienza a quei bastardi dell’FBI. Ci servi e ci servi qui.” aveva aggiunto in spiegazione.</p>
<p>Connor non aveva potuto far altro che accettare, un po’ perché ora che aveva deviato aveva bisogno di un impiego come tutte le altre persone, un po’ perché il lavoro in polizia gli piaceva da morire, e doverlo abbandonare, dover abbandonare Hank, sarebbe stato piuttosto avvilente.</p>
<p>Dicembre e Gennaio, tuttavia, non li aveva trascorsi a Detroit. Markus e i ragazzi di Jericho erano andati a Washington a parlamentare con il Presidente, e Connor era stato appuntato come loro guardia del corpo personale. Di Markus, più che altro. All’inizio l’idea non lo aveva esaltato particolarmente: quella lunga settimana di Novembre e ciò che ne era conseguito lo aveva scombussolato da cima a fondo e sentiva di aver bisogno di un periodo di quiete per poter riorganizzare i dati, ritrovare un senso per i suoi gesti. Aveva bisogno di casa, di Hank, della sua voce che la notte lo calmava dopo un incubo, quando l’immagine di Amanda nella neve era più reale che mai.</p>
<p>A Washington, tuttavia, aveva scoperto che la voce di Markus sapeva essere altrettanto convincente, che il leader della delegazione androide aveva un dono tutto particolare per metterlo a suo agio e far rallentare le intermittenze impazzite del suo led accarezzandogli piano la schiena e sussurrandogli che andava tutto bene, che non aveva più nulla di cui preoccuparsi.</p>
<p>Era facile credere a Markus, era facile affidarsi alle sue parole, e aveva imparato presto ad amarlo come lo amavano i suoi uomini.</p>
<p>Tornare a Detroit dopo la firma degli Android Treaties era stato ancora più strano che andarsene, ma al suo rientro in Centrale Fowler gli aveva arbitrariamente assegnato tutti i casi che avessero a che fare con gli androidi, e Connor non aveva più avuto troppo tempo per riflettere sui suoi neo acquisiti sentimenti.</p>
<p>Anche adesso la situazione era esattamente identica a Gennaio: Connor aveva scoperto che le pause dal lavoro non gli facevano bene, gli lasciavano troppo tempo per riflettere, per rimuginare, e a suon di rimuginare i suoi sistemi si intasavano e davano errore, impedendogli di concentrarsi su altro.</p>
<p>La settimana successiva al suo rientro in Centrale fu pessima. Certo, era stato in grado di risolvere tutti i casi di cui si era occupato, ma stando alle statistiche ci aveva messo ben un quindici percento di tempo in più e aveva la netta sensazione di non riuscire a concentrarsi sui collegamenti fra gli indizi, una cosa che, a rigor di logica, avrebbe dovuto venirgli naturale come agli umani viene naturale respirare.</p>
<p>Che qualcosa nel suo software si fosse corrotto? Eppure, ogni volta che si sedeva composto alla scrivania per eseguire una diagnostica, non riscontrava nessun messaggio di errore, solo un senso di densa impazienza che portava sistematicamente i suoi occhi sulla scrivania alla sua destra, dove il Detective Reed giocava a solitario, leggeva attentamente i file o semplicemente fissava il vuoto bevendo il caffè.</p>
<p>Era capitato che i loro sguardi si incrociassero, istanti impalpabili in cui Connor era sicuro di poter percepire ogni singola goccia di thirium salirgli alle guance per essere stato colto in flagrante, ma non accadeva mai ciò che si aspettava, ciò che un tempo avrebbe temuto o visto con fastidio e che ormai si era sorpreso insensatamente a desiderare.</p>
<p>Gavin non approfittava mai di quei rapidi momenti di debolezza per coglierlo in fallo, schernirlo, apostrofarlo. Non gli si avvicinava più di soppiatto per spaventarlo, né gli dedicava quei fastidiosi colpetti alla tempia con indice e medio che erano diventati il suo marchio di fabbrica.</p>
<p>Semplicemente lo ignorava, faceva ostinatamente finta che l’androide non esistesse, fino al punto da lasciare la break room quando Connor entrava per fare un caffè ad Hank o abbandonare a metà un discorso con Tina e Chris se lui si avvicinava per unirsi alle chiacchiere.</p>
<p>Non solo lo stava ignorando, lo stava palesemente evitando.</p>
<p>- Hank, cosa significa quando una persona smette di punto in bianco di interfacciarsi ad un’altra? - domandò a bruciapelo un giovedì sera, di fronte a una pizza e una bottiglia di birra che aveva concesso al padrone di casa.</p>
<p>L’uomo alzò lentamente gli occhi dal suo piatto e non rispose subito. Sembrò valutare quella domanda, soppesarla lentamente come se si fosse trattato di una prova schiacciante, poi sospirò piano.</p>
<p>- Ci si <em>rapporta</em> con le persone, non ci si interfaccia. - incominciò.</p>
<p>- Oh. Giusto. - si affrettò a correggersi.</p>
<p>Hank sorrise di quel suo solito sorriso sghembo che non sapeva mai realmente come interpretare, poi si buttò indietro, lo schienale della seggiola a sorreggere il suo peso.</p>
<p>- Di solito quando le persone fanno così è perché sono offese, o ferite. Insomma, significa che chi viene ignorato ha fatto qualche cazzata e l’altro gliela sta facendo pagare con il trattamento del silenzio. - spiegò.</p>
<p>- Il trattamento del silenzio… - ripeté Connor per incamerare meglio.</p>
<p>- Quindi… insomma, ipoteticamente, basterebbe che la persona in errore chiedesse scusa? Ma… ma se la persona in errore non fosse realmente in errore? O se non si rendesse conto di quale è stato il suo errore? -</p>
<p>Non voleva riferirsi palesemente a se stesso e a Gavin, non con Hank, per lo meno. Sapeva benissimo quanto i due detective si detestassero, ed era più che certo che se avesse esposto i suoi dubbi nella loro interezza, il Tenente si sarebbe arrabbiato, gli avrebbe berciato di non farsi mettere i piedi in testa da quel coglione di Reed e fottersene se non gli rivolgeva più la parola, che alla fine era solo tutto di guadagnato.</p>
<p>- A volte le persone sono stronze e basta, Connor, e non ci sono altre spiegazioni. - fu la risposta lapidaria che ottenne.</p>
<p>Hank addentò la sua pizza come se niente fosse, e Connor si sentì improvvisamente scoperto senza nulla da poter sgranocchiare per tenersi impegnato. Non sapeva dire perché, ma aveva la netta sensazione che il suo coinquilino avesse capito perfettamente da dove scaturivano quei dubbi.</p>
<p>A volte le persone sono stronze e basta.</p>
<p>Non aveva tutti i torti.</p>
<p>- Stasera vado al <em>Crossroads</em>! - annunciò all’improvviso, dopo che ebbero finito di risistemare la cucina.</p>
<p>Hank era già spaparanzato sul divano con il testone di Sumo sulle ginocchia e si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo veloce.</p>
<p>- Ci sono anche gli altri? Io penso me ne starò qui a guardare la partita, salutameli se li vedi. - disse solo.</p>
<p>Connor annuì e indossò la giacca, raccogliendo le chiavi di casa.</p>
<p>- A dopo! - salutò e il “non fare casino quando rientri” del padrone di casa lo raggiunse con la stessa dolcezza di quando, lontano da occhi indiscreti, Hank gli scompigliava i capelli ridacchiando davanti a una delle sue ingenuità.</p>
<p>L’aria fresca della sera gli sfiorò il viso facendolo stringere impercettibilmente nelle spalle. Le temperature si stavano alzando, ma la primavera a Detroit era ancora aggrappata al ricordo dell’inverno e la giacca di pelle svolgeva egregiamente il suo compito. Non che gli androidi soffrissero realmente il freddo, che assurdità, ma Connor era un buon osservatore e si era accorto di aver preso ad imitare alcuni atteggiamenti che aveva notato negli umani attorno a lui: uno fra tanti, il rabbrividire appena quando i suoi sistemi registravano un passaggio da una temperatura ad un’altra in un lasso di tempo particolarmente breve.</p>
<p>Il <em>Crossroads</em> non era certo il locale più comodo per lui: non aveva un’automobile di proprietà ed Hank era troppo geloso della sua per permettergli di guidarla. Di conseguenza, per attraversare i vari quartieri, Connor si era ormai rassegnato a prendere l’autobus, o un taxi quando tornava a casa ad orari poco trafficati.</p>
<p>Era stato Markus a scoprire quel pub, qualche mese prima. Si trattava di un esercizio commerciale rilevato di recente e interamente gestito da androidi. Un luogo tranquillo, raccolto, che accanto alle pinte di birra per gli umani serviva una vasta scelta di prodotti a base di Thirium. Lui non consumava mai niente, non si era ancora deciso a farsi installare l’aggiornamento per la consumazione di Thirium paralimentare, ma erano tanti gli androidi ad aver optato per questa novità e gli amici di Jericho erano fra questi.</p>
<p>North adorava particolarmente la Blue Beer, mentre Markus aveva dei recettori più raffinati, e preferiva le simulazioni di alcolici di lusso.</p>
<p>“Deformazione professionale, a suon di stare con Carl…” spiegava sempre con un sorrisetto mentre si faceva versare da bere.</p>
<p>Avevano iniziato a vedersi lì una volta alla settimana, con l’intento di fare il punto della situazione politica e aggiornare Connor su eventuali novità particolari, ma il <em>Crossroads</em> era presto diventato un luogo talmente familiare che avevano preso l’abitudine di andarci quasi tutte le sere e persino Hank di tanto in tanto faceva vedere la sua faccia pigra in un saluto a Markus e gli altri.</p>
<p>- Buonasera Connor! Come va? - lo salutò con un sorriso caloroso la proprietaria quando ebbe varcato la soglia.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo ricambiò il sorriso e si avvicinò al bancone, sentendo immediatamente la tensione della settimana scivolargli via dalle spalle. Era incredibile il potere di quel luogo.</p>
<p>- Ciao Kara! Una settimana pesante a lavoro, ma niente di grave! - la tranquillizzò subito agitando appena una mano quando vide il suo sorriso adombrarsi.</p>
<p>La prima volta che era entrato al <em>Crossroads</em>, ad Aprile, era stato decisamente imbarazzante. Il software di Connor gli impediva di dimenticare i volti e anche se non sapeva se valesse lo stesso per Kara, era stato evidente fin da subito che la ragazza non aveva dimenticato il viso dell’androide che aveva cercato di arrestarla a Novembre. Per lui all’epoca Kara aveva rappresentato un caso come tanti, una deviante qualsiasi che andava acciuffata per gettare luce sul mistero, ma per Kara doveva essere stato un momento terribile, in fuga con sua figlia verso un futuro più sereno. Si era scusato per la sua antica condotta, ma la giovane donna aveva scosso il capo e gli aveva dato il benvenuto con dolcezza, come faceva con tutti i clienti.</p>
<p>“Non parliamo di quello che è successo a Novembre. Eravamo tutti persone diverse, allora.” ma Connor continuava a pensare che fosse stata così accondiscendente nei suoi confronti solo perché era stato Markus a presentarglielo.</p>
<p>- I ragazzi sono al tavolo laggiù, prendi pure una sedia. Ancora senza aggiornamento? - gli chiese, insinuando se volesse qualcosa da bere mentre con un cenno del capo gli indicava Markus e gli altri intenti a ridere per chissà quale battuta di North.</p>
<p>Connor scosse la testa, sentendosi un po’ in colpa.</p>
<p>- In effetti avrei potuto approfittare dell’operazione al braccio per farmelo installare… - considerò fra sé e sé.</p>
<p>Non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro, Markus incrociò il suo sguardo e lo salutò a gran voce.</p>
<p>Gli altri tre lo accolsero con un cenno della mano, mentre il leader della Rivoluzione si alzava e gli andava incontro.</p>
<p>- Allora? Come stai? Mi sembra passata una vita dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Devi raccontarci tutto del rientro a lavoro! - esclamò circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e sospingendolo verso il tavolo.</p>
<p>- Tutto bene? Il braccio nuovo non ti ha dato problemi, vero? - domandò Simon con gentilezza mentre si scansava di poco con la seggiola facendogli posto accanto a lui.</p>
<p>Connor scosse la testa, sempre un poco imbarazzato dalle premure.</p>
<p>- Figurati se la nostra macchina da guerra qui si fa fermare da una cosa stupida come un braccio difettoso! - lo prese in giro North, che della squadra di Jericho era stata l’ultima a fidarsi davvero di lui.</p>
<p>Josh alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre la ragazza gli dava una leggera spallata e Markus si sporgeva in avanti, i gomiti sul tavolo e lo sguardo intelligente puntato su Connor.</p>
<p>- Quindi? - chiese ancora, e Connor si ritrovò a raccontare per l’ennesima volta cosa avesse combinato in quella lunga e intensa settimana di rientro dopo la convalescenza.</p>
<p>Il resto della serata trascorse tranquillo, fra le chiacchiere e le risate, e sembrava quasi assurdo che meno di un anno prima fossero stati nemici, che Markus e gli altri avessero lottato per una libertà che Connor stava impedendo loro di raggiungere.</p>
<p>Sembrava quasi assurdo pensare che meno di un anno prima per loro una serata al pub a scherzare come un normalissimo gruppo di amici fosse irraggiungibile.</p>
<p>Eppure eccoli lì, con Kara e il bizzarro cameriere che aveva assunto da poco ad alternarsi nel consegnare ai tavoli le ordinazioni mentre la settimana si chiudeva e Connor si rendeva conto di sentirsi a casa.</p>
<p>Gli capitava ancora di ripensare a Novembre, alla scia di thirium che lui stesso si era lasciato alle spalle. Gli capitava di ripensare ad Amanda e alle sue parole taglienti.</p>
<p>Le vicende della Rivoluzione avevano lasciato un segno indelebile su tutti loro, ma Connor ancora faticava a definirne la forma. C’era qualcosa che ancora non andava, c’era una specie di angoscia sottile in lui, una sorta di senso di colpa che non lo lasciava in pace. Se ne sarebbe mai sbarazzato davvero?</p>
<p>Quando Markus si alzò per andare al banco a prendere il terzo giro di birre della serata Connor lo seguì automaticamente e l’amico si limitò a rivolgergli un’occhiata incuriosita.</p>
<p>- Beh, già non consumo, almeno mi rendo utile… - spiegò un poco imbarazzato stringendosi nelle spalle.</p>
<p>Ma Markus, appoggiato con i gomiti al bancone deserto, scosse appena la testa.</p>
<p>- Mi stavo chiedendo un’altra cosa in realtà. -</p>
<p>Fu il turno di Connor di guardarlo con curiosità e un pizzico di preoccupazione.</p>
<p>- Sì? - lo incentivò a proseguire.</p>
<p>L’amico tacque un secondo, come faceva sempre quando sceglieva le parole più adatte con cui inaugurare un discorso, poi sospirò.</p>
<p>- Dai Connor, sei stato sottotono tutta la sera. Cos’è successo? - fu infine la sua brutale scelta di vocaboli.</p>
<p>Connor trasalì appena, colto in fallo, il led che da azzurro diventava momentaneamente giallo.</p>
<p>- Niente Markus, non è successo niente. - rispose cercando di camuffare in qualche modo l’afflusso di thirium alle guance.</p>
<p>Markus rise e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre dall’altra parte del locale Kara prendeva le ordinazioni e il cameriere spariva in cucina.</p>
<p>- Con, onestamente, sarai anche il poliziotto migliore del mondo ma quando non sei in servizio sei un pessimo bugiardo! -</p>
<p>Connor gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, punto sul vivo, ma non poté fare a meno di sospirare.</p>
<p>- I miei tempi di reazione al lavoro sono calati del quindici percento nell’arco delle scorse settimane. Sono distratto, non riesco a concentrarmi sui casi e credo che il mio sistema sia corrotto. - sputò tutto d’un fiato.</p>
<p>Markus si accigliò appena e tornò ad appoggiarsi al bancone, il labbro inferiore appena sporto in un’espressione concentrata.</p>
<p>- Suppongo che il braccio non c’entri nulla. - azzardò, Connor che scuoteva la testa per dargli conferma.</p>
<p>- Non ho più sentito nominare il Detective Reed. Che combina il nostro nemico pubblico? -</p>
<p>Connor si irrigidì. Aveva sparato a caso o, come al solito, Markus era stato capace di individuare a colpo d’occhio l’origine dei suoi problemi?</p>
<p>Fu il suo turno di appoggiarsi al bancone, le braccia conserte sulla superficie piana e gli occhi bassi a osservare le venature del legno.</p>
<p>- Non… non abbiamo interagito molto, ultimamente. Beh, meglio così. - si sforzò di sorridere per non far preoccupare l’amico, ma quando si voltò a controllare il sopracciglio destro di Markus era talmente inarcato che ebbe il potere di fargli sentire fin nei circuiti la ramanzina in arrivo.</p>
<p>- Lo sapevo che era colpa sua! Connor, ne abbiamo già parlato, se c’è qualcosa che non va devi parlarne. Non ti serve a niente tenerti tutto dentro e sperare che le cose si risolvano da sé! Gli amici esistono per questo. - ed eccolo lì, preciso e puntuale, l’affettuoso rimprovero di quello che sì, a tutti gli effetti Connor poteva definire un amico.</p>
<p>Il suo migliore amico, forse.</p>
<p>Sempre più affossato nelle spalle incurvate, Connor scosse la testa.</p>
<p>- Mi aspettavo che mi avrebbe tartassato come al solito, invece dall’incidente al magazzino non mi ha più rivolto la parola. E insomma, dovrebbe andar bene così, no? Voglio dire, non mi ha mai lasciato in pace nemmeno un istante e, beh, era stressante e deconcentrante e così dannatamente seccante e… - tacque di colpo, resosi conto di aver alzato la voce sul finale dell’invettiva.</p>
<p>- Non lo so, non capisco. Forse ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo fare. -</p>
<p>- O forse la gente è stronza e basta. - aggiunse Markus facendo spallucce.</p>
<p>Connor tese le labbra in una linea retta, senza capire perché quella risposta lo avesse mortificato.</p>
<p>- E’ lo stesso che ha detto anche Hank. - confessò.</p>
<p>- Hai detto a Hank che sei in tregua con Gavin Reed?! - esclamò Markus strabuzzando gli occhi, così preso dalla notizia che nemmeno si rese conto del cameriere che nel frattempo aveva raggiunto il bancone e aspettava le ordinazioni.</p>
<p>- No! Non gliel’ho nemmeno nominato Gavin. Si sarebbe innervosito per niente. E poi non siamo in tregua. Non è una tregua. Mi sta direttamente ignorando. Di proposito. - puntualizzò Connor.</p>
<p>- Ah, il trattamento del silenzio! -</p>
<p>- Sì, Hank ha detto anche questo. - si rabbuiò, mettendo su un broncio piuttosto infantile.</p>
<p>Prima che Markus potesse replicare in alcun modo, tuttavia, una nuova voce si fece sentire nella conversazione, facendo voltare di scatto entrambi i ragazzi verso il bancone.</p>
<p>- La terapista ha detto a Ralph che è normale fare fatica ad esprimere i sentimenti. Ha detto che anche gli umani fanno fatica, per questo agiscono in modo irrazionale. -</p>
<p>Il cameriere nuovo se ne stava in piedi dietro al bancone, la schiena diritta e un enorme sorriso incoraggiante deturpato da una terribile cicatrice. Connor lo aveva già incontrato a Novembre, ma le circostanze non erano state felici e aveva preferito non rinfrescare la memoria all’androide.</p>
<p>Del resto il giovane non sembrava serbare alcun ricordo di lui e anzi, pareva piuttosto desideroso di essergli d’aiuto.</p>
<p>- Oh, chiedo scusa, a volte Ralph ha difficoltà a comprendere il concetto di confini personali. Lo dice sempre anche la terapista. Ralph non voleva intromettersi. Tre Blue Beer e un ThiRhum? - aggiunse, inanellando le parole ad una velocità impressionante, il piccolo led sulla tempia di un giallo acceso.</p>
<p>Markus annuì, incapace di replicare, e fu sorprendentemente Connor a prendere la parola.</p>
<p>- Nessun problema. Anzi, grazie. -</p>
<p>Ralph sorrise radioso e si voltò per spillare le birre, il led di nuovo azzurro.</p>
<p>- Forse ha ragione, forse semplicemente vorrebbe parlarti ma è in imbarazzo. - azzardò Markus, osservando sovrappensiero i movimenti fluidi dell’androide dietro al bancone.</p>
<p>- In imbarazzo?! E per quale motivo? E comunque non credo proprio che Gavin Reed sia capace di provare imbarazzo. - sbottò, suscitando una risata sincera da parte di Markus e uno sguardo perplesso nel cameriere.</p>
<p>- Perché non glielo chiedi? Il modo migliore per comprendere i sentimenti è parlarne! - citò Ralph, probabilmente un’altra dritta della sua terapista.</p>
<p>- Grazie Ralph, sarebbe un’ottima idea se non si trattasse di Reed. - replicò, afferrando uno dei boccali che il giovane gli stava porgendo.</p>
<p>- E poi cosa dovrei dirgli? “Ciao scusa vorrei sapere perché non mi parli più nonostante sia quello che desideravo dal primo giorno in cui ti ho visto perché ci detestiamo e tu mi vuoi morto e io dovrei essere felice del fatto che tu mi stia finalmente evitando ma in realtà tutta questa situazione mi sta facendo essere meno performante del quindici percento e a dirla tutta mi fa venire anche un po’ d’ansia perché mi sento in colpa senza sapere cosa ho fatto di male”? -</p>
<p>Markus e Ralph sbatterono le palpebre un paio di volte, investiti da quel fiume in piena di parole che li aveva appena travolti.</p>
<p>Il leader di Jericho si prese qualche istante di riflessione, le labbra appena arcuate verso l’alto in quello che sembrava un abbozzo di ghigno ma che Connor non riuscì ad intuire. Poi, prima di prendere l’ultimo bicchiere dalle mani di Ralph, rivolse a Connor un’occhiata sinceramente divertita.</p>
<p>- Perché invece non incominci offrendogli un caffè? -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il cacofonico concerto di rumori della macchinetta sembrava ancora più amplificato nel silenzio del turno di notte.</p>
<p>Ovviamente non era in programma, avrebbe dovuto avere il Venerdì libero, ma uno dei novellini si era preso un febbrone improvviso e Fowler aveva pensato bene di chiamare lui a rimpiazzarlo. Dopotutto agli androidi non serviva davvero dormire, quindi non gli pesava fare la notte in Centrale.</p>
<p>Certo, il fatto era che nessuno ovviamente si era premurato di avvisarlo che anche il Detective Reed avrebbe fatto il turno di notte.</p>
<p>A dire il vero, e questo Connor lo sapeva perché ricordava a memoria gli orari di tutti, Gavin avrebbe dovuto timbrare il cartellino alle nove, ma qualcosa era andato storto perché adesso, alle due meno venti, il Detective era ancora lì alla sua scrivania.</p>
<p>Ad eccezione di loro l’open space era vuoto, gli altri agenti e i detective erano già andati a casa da un pezzo e gli unici ad animare i corridoi erano gli androidi della vigilanza notturna, che presidiavano l’ingresso.</p>
<p>Connor aveva approfittato della tranquillità per riordinare alcuni faldoni di casi da archiviare e per controllare a che punto fossero le sue indagini in corso, ma molto presto il suo pensiero era tornato a vagare agitato di scrivania in scrivania, soffermandosi immancabilmente su quella occupata da Reed.</p>
<p>Il Detective, d’altro canto, non lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo, tutto preso dalla lettura di alcuni fascicoli i cui contenuti di tanto in tanto ricopiava a mano in un quadernino. Si era chiesto perché perdesse tempo in una simile attività quando poteva semplicemente usare il cloud del distretto per reperire le informazioni, ma erano tante le cose di Gavin Reed che non sapeva spiegarsi.</p>
<p>Era a quel punto che gli erano venute in mente le parole di Ralph e Markus e in un momento di totale assenza di lucidità si era alzato in piedi diretto alla break room.</p>
<p>Aveva quindi preso un caffè a cui aveva aggiunto due bustine di zucchero (e lo sapeva perché Tina lo aveva ripetuto spesso, non certo perché fosse un’abitudine che aveva osservato a lungo) ed era tornato all’open space, fermandosi proprio accanto alla scrivania del Detective Reed.</p>
<p>- Le ho fatto un caffè. - fu la frase con cui decise di frantumare il silenzio statico di quella nottata.</p>
<p>Gavin voltò la testa lentamente, negli occhi chiari un’espressione fra lo schifato e l’inorridito.</p>
<p>Guardò Connor, guardò il caffè posato sulla scrivania e poi tornò a fissare l’androide, ma non disse nulla.</p>
<p>Connor tese le labbra in un rapidissimo sorriso imbarazzato, più uno spasmo che una vera e propria espressione, in cuor suo già pentito di aver dato retta a quei due folli al pub. Che cosa sperava di ottenere?</p>
<p>Ma ormai la miccia era innescata, non poteva starsene zitto e fare finta di niente.</p>
<p>- Io non… - esordì, osservando il bicchierino di plastica esattamente al centro del piano della scrivania, equidistante dai bordi e dai fogli impilati da Reed poco prima.</p>
<p>- Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che è dalla scorsa missione che mi sta evitando, Detective. - si decise ad ammettere, ma non si sentì sollevato. Non gli sembrò che i suoi sentimenti trovassero un senso, come gli aveva detto Ralph. Se possibile, si sentì ancora più confuso, ancora più spiazzato.</p>
<p>Perché gli stava dicendo quelle cose?</p>
<p>Per resistere al terribile impulso di girare sui tacchi e fuggire si costrinse a guardare in volto il detective, ma il sottile senso di colpa che aveva percepito in quei giorni anziché affievolirsi si acuì ancora di più.</p>
<p>Aveva sempre avuto delle occhiaie così marcate? Forse era il pallore a renderle più evidenti, eppure Gavin non era mai stato un ragazzo pallido. No, non aveva una bella cera. Sembrava stanco, come se non dormisse un sonno decente da giorni, e Connor si accorse che era la prima volta che lo guardava davvero da quando era tornato.</p>
<p>Certo, aveva seguito la sua figura con lo sguardo sin dal primo giorno di rientro in Centrale, ma non lo aveva mai osservato davvero e adesso, mettendo insieme i tasselli, era più che ovvio che il ragazzo non dormisse da almeno una settimana.</p>
<p>Gavin continuò a fissarlo senza emettere un suono, i gomiti appoggiati alla scrivania, le spalle incurvate sotto il peso di chissà quale pensiero e gli occhi cerchiati ridotti a due fessure di disprezzo.</p>
<p>Poi, proprio quando Connor stava iniziando a pensare che non gli avrebbe davvero mai più rivolto la parola, il collega si decise a rispondergli.</p>
<p>- Perché mi hai salvato? -</p>
<p>Gavin lo pronunciò lentamente, a bassa voce. Le sue labbra scandirono le parole e Connor vi percepì lo stesso tono che aveva usato tantissimo tempo prima nel chiedergli quale modello di androide fosse. Un tono basso, privato, come il lontano rotolare del tuono fra le nuvole di una tempesta in arrivo.</p>
<p>L’androide sentì i sistemi schizzargli ai livelli di prestazione massima per un paio di secondi, il led che si accendeva di rosso mentre il suo volto rispecchiava la sorpresa.</p>
<p>- Come prego?! - esclamò, confuso.</p>
<p>Gavin si voltò appena sulla seggiola, facendola ruotare abbastanza da poter guardare Connor dritto in faccia senza dover muovere il busto.</p>
<p>- Nel magazzino, durante la sparatoria. Perché mi hai salvato. - una rettifica che era assieme domanda e ordine, gli occhi sempre stretti dal disgusto e puntati sul suo volto come un mirino.</p>
<p>- Mi scusi Detective credo di non capire. Avrei forse dovuto lasciarla morire?! - ma alla sua domanda basita la reazione del detective fu ancora più spiazzante.</p>
<p>- Cazzo, sì?! - replicò infatti Reed alzando la voce.</p>
<p>Connor cercò di controbattere a quella risposta insensata, ma Gavin fu più veloce di lui.</p>
<p>- Cazzo, Lattina, perché? Che senso ha? Ho cercato di ucciderti, porca puttana! - sbraitò, alzandosi in piedi talmente di scatto che Connor fece istintivamente un passo indietro.</p>
<p>- Detective, lei… -</p>
<p>- Ti ho sparato, Connor! Ti avrei ucciso! Volevo ucciderti, cazzo! Che senso ha rischiare di sacrificarti per uno che ha cercato di farti fuori?! Cristo, è assurdo! - continuò, la respirazione già alterata dall’ira.</p>
<p>Connor scosse il capo senza nemmeno rendersene conto, completamente spiazzato da quella reazione.</p>
<p>- Che razza di domanda è? Siamo colleghi, è normale! - rispose, la voce a sua volta alterata per sovrastare quella di Gavin, per sovrastare l’ansia e la confusione nei suoi sistemi.</p>
<p>- E’ per questo che mi sta evitando? Perché ho cercato di salvarla? - incalzò, confuso dall’aver identificato come rabbia l’emozione che gli stava facendo ribollire il thirium nei circuiti.</p>
<p>Che razza di spiegazione era? Che assurdo ragionamento gli stava proponendo?</p>
<p>- Tu non avresti dovuto cercare di salvarmi! - ribatté Reed, quasi esasperato eppure con una confusione in volto che Connor non riusciva a comprendere.</p>
<p>- Perché no? Gliel’ho già detto, siamo colleghi, è normale! -</p>
<p>- No che non è normale! -</p>
<p>- Scegliere la compassione è un atteggiamento umano, non c’è niente di… -</p>
<p>- Cazzo, Connor! Tu sei una macchina! Sei una fottuta merda di macchina! Non sei umano, non provi compassione, non provi nulla! Sei solo una cazzo di macchina! -</p>
<p>Le urla del Detective Reed rimbombarono nel silenzio assieme ai suoi respiri alterati dallo sfogo.</p>
<p>Connor, impietrito, lo guardava a bocca aperta e se avesse avuto un minimo di autocoscienza si sarebbe accorto che il suo led aveva smesso di lampeggiare impazzito dal giallo al rosso ed era adesso di una solida tonalità scarlatta.</p>
<p>Avrebbe voluto replicare, rispondere a tono, dire qualunque cosa, ma i suoi sistemi gli proponevano solamente un lungo fischio fastidioso, una statica costante che lo disorientava.</p>
<p>Gavin Reed, di fronte a lui, aveva le labbra serrate e gli occhi spalancati, le spalle che si alzavano e si abbassavano forsennate.</p>
<p>Lo vide aprire la bocca, lasciarsi sfuggire un respiro spezzato, richiuderla.</p>
<p>Non distolse lo sguardo, non emise un suono, non fece nulla.</p>
<p>Rimase immobile e pallido a guardarlo finché gli occhi non gli vennero rossi e fu paura che Connor intravide sui suoi lineamenti.</p>
<p>- Fanculo, cazzo. - sibilò fra i denti all’improvviso.</p>
<p>Spinse indietro la seggiola, spense lo schermo del pc con una ditata e afferrò la giacca dallo schienale, girando sui tacchi e uscendo dall’ufficio a grandi passi.</p>
<p>Connor rimase da solo, ancora in piedi di fronte alla scrivania del Detective, con quelle ultime parole che ancora gli rimbombavano nella mente assieme al lungo fischio che non ne voleva sapere di esaurirsi.</p>
<p>Solo una cazzo di macchina.</p>
<p>Istintivamente si portò una mano al petto, sopra la camicia, dove la pompa del thirium non faceva alcun rumore, dove nessun battito umano scandiva il ritmo del dolore che gli si stava irradiando pian piano attraverso ogni valvola.</p>
<p>Solo una cazzo di macchina.</p>
<p>Il caffè con le sue due bustine di zucchero rimase sulla scrivania.</p>
<p>A volte la gente è stronza e basta.</p>
<p>La mattina dopo, quando il Detective Reed tornò a sedersi al suo posto, il bicchiere di plastica era ancora lì.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>